Wood Doll
by milkyways99
Summary: Haruno Sakura, boneka kayu biasa yang dibuat oleh seorang pemuda bernama Akasuna no Sasori. Akan kah Sakura dapat berubah menjadi manusia seperti yang diharapkannya selama ini? /SasoSaku /RnR please!


Fict lain belum selesai, malah buat fict baru..

Buat fict My Story dan Sentaku akan saya usahakan update nya nggak terlalu lama.. #idenya belum muncul

Ya sudahlah selamat membaca~~

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : milkyways99

Pairing : Sasori x Sakura

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy - Drama

Warning! : Typo's, Ooc, GaJe, Ide pasaran, Oneshot. Tapi saya berharap anda semua

Menyukai cerita dari saya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis biasa yang mempunyai sebuah kenangan yang tak

biasa..

.

.

.

.

Flashback : On

Aku, Haruno Sakura hanya sebuah boneka kayu biasa yang sangat mencintai seseorang yang membuatku, Akasuna no Sasori..

.

.

.

.

Tuk tuk tuk!

"Nah! Selesai!" seru seorang lelaki dengan peluh dan senyum cerah diwajah imutnya. Sepertinya sang lelaki itu sangat gembira karena telah berhasil membuat boneka kayu pertama dalam hidupnya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu nama Haruno Sakura! Aku harap kau menyukainya" ujar anak lelaki yang diketahui bernama Akasuna no Sasori itu, tersenyum kepada boneka kayu berbentuk seorang gadis berambut Soft Pink dengan mata berwarna Emerald yang indah.

Tetapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa boneka kayu-nya itu ternyata bisa mendengar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Boneka kayu bernama Haruno Sakura itu diam-diam tersenyum senang saat merasakan Pembuat atau Pemiliknya tersebut memeluk erat dirinya.

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah boneka paling cantik yang pernah kulihat" ujar Sasori setelah melepas pelukannya terhadap Sakura, sambil terkekeh pelan. Sakura hanya diam tak menanggapi Pemiliknya itu berbicara.

"Andai saja kau itu manusia.." ujar Sasori lagi, tapi kali ini dengan nada suara agak pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sasori pun pergi dan menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dalam kamarnya yang bisa dibilang cukup luas itu.

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, Sakura pun mulai menggerakkan tangannya, lalu kaki dan kepalanya. Lalu ia berujar..

"Andai saja diriku ini manusia.."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, ia pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan mengelilingi kamar Sasori.

Saat melihat-lihat kamar Sasori, ia pun secara tidak sengaja melihat sebuah buku yang tergeletak di bawah tempat tidur milik Sasori.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya pada entah siapa, dia pun mengambil buku tersebut.

"Hmm, Diary.." ucapnya kecil setelah membaca kalimat yang berada dikertas halaman pertama buku tersebut. Ternyata Sakura menemukan sebuah Diary kosong milik Sasori yang diberikan oleh mendiang ibu nya saat ia berulang tahun, namun Sasori tidak pernah menggunakannya.

Sakura pun melihat lagi keselilingnya. Dia menemukan sebuah pena, lalu ia menulis namanya di halaman pertama Diary tersebut

"_Haruno Sakura.."_

Lalu ia membalik halaman tersebut dan mulai menulis sesuatu..

_..._

_16 Maret 2012 (aku melihat di kalender yang berada di kamar Sasori)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hai! Namaku Haruno Sakura. Nama yang indah bukan? Ini adalah nama pemberian dari seorang pemuda tampan bernama Akasuna no Sasori._

_Dia adalah pemilikku.._

_Aku adalah sebuah boneka kayu, dengan mata Emerald dan rambut pink yang menurutku cukup indah (setelah berkaca dicermin milik Sasori)._

_Sepertinya dia ingin aku menjadi manusia.._

_Bukan sebuah boneka kayu yang dimatanya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.._

_Kami-sama.. aku ingin sekali menjadi manusia, agar setidaknya aku bisa membuat senang pemilikku.._

_..._

Setelah selesai menulis beberapa kata di Diary itu, Sakura pun menyembunyikan Diary tersebut dibawah tempat tidur Sasori.

"Setidaknya aku bisa mengatakan apapun yang ingin kukatakan, walaupun itu hanya pada sebuah buku kosong" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum riang.

Setelah selesai meletakkan buku Diary tersebut, Sakura kembali ke tempat semula ia diletakkan oleh Sasori.

.

.

.

(Sakura POV)

Kini matahari pagi telah mulai memunculkan dirinya secara malu-malu diangkasa..

Aku dapat melihat Sasori masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Tetapi kelihatannya dia akan terbangun sekarang.

"Hooaaam" Sasori pun menguap dan langsung duduk dikasurnya.

"Ohayou, Saku" sapanya padaku. Terkadang aku merasa heran padanya, dia tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar atau mengetahui apa yang dia bicarakan padaku (sebenarnya bisa) tapi dia tetap saja memperlakukanku selayaknya seorang manusia. Ahh andai saja aku bisa membalas sapaannya.

Setelah menyapaku, dia yang sebelumnya tersenyum sekarang berubah menjadi sendu. Sebegitu inginkah dia melihatku sebagai manusia?

"Ah, kau tahu Sakura? Sebenarnya aku hanya sebatang kara. Ayah dan ibuku meninggal akibat kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu," curhatnya dengan senyum getir.

Oh aku sangat ingin memeluknya sekarang. Aku tak tega saat melihatnya rapuh seperti saat ini.

"Kau adalah boneka pertama yang pernah kubuat. Sekarang kau mau kan bersamaku untuk seterusnya? Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian lagi sekarang" ujarnya mengubah wajah sendunya itu menjadi sebuah senyuman hangat yang mampu membuatku merasakan rasa yang tak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Ia memelukku erat seperti kemarin, aku ingin sekali membalas pelukannya padaku, namun aku tak bisa.

Setelah ia melepas pelukannya padaku-yang berhasil membuatku kecewa, dia lalu berdiri dan berkata

"Nah Saku, aku ingin berangkat kerja dulu, dagh" pamitnya padaku dan langsung pergi dia memperlakukanku seakan aku adalah seorang manusia..

Manusia..

Manusia..

Aku ingin menjadi seorang manusia! Aku sangat ingin berada disamping Sasori.

Aku ingin memeluknya saat ia rapuh seperti tadi..

Aku ingin sekali..

Menjadi manusia..

Ah sudahlah, aku baru saja teringat akan sebuah Diary yang semalam kuletakkan dibawah tempat tidur Sasori. Akupun berdiri dan langsung mengambil Diary dan pena yang berada di sebuah meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Sasori.

...

_17 Maret 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tadi Sasori memelukku! Aku sangat senang.. dan aku ingin sekali membalas pelukannya padaku, namun aku tak bisa.. ingat? Aku hanya seorang-maaf maksudku sebuah boneka kayu._

_Entah mengapa aku sangat sangat sangat ingin menjadi manusia.._

_Aku ingin berada disamping Sasori saat ia membutuhkanku, dan menenangkannya.._

_Bukan hanya berada disisinya namun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.._

_Kumohon agar keajaiban mendatangiku dan segera mengubahku menjadi manusia!_

_..._

Hah.. enak ya jikalau menjadi manusia? Tidak perlu menulis apa yang ingin dikatakan..

Tinggal menceritakannya pada sahabatmu maka mereka akan memberikanmu sebuah solusi, tidak usah repot-repot untuk menulis uneg-uneg mu pada sebuah buku yang sama sekali tak dapat memberi solusi pada setiap permasalahanmu, tapi aku cukup senang bisa mengutarakan perasaanku..

Aku mulai bosan sekarang, tak ada yang dapat kulakukan disini.

Hmm tunggu dulu, melakukan sesuatu? Ah! Kenapa tak terpikiran sedari tadi?

Aku akan membantu Sasori merapikan rumahnya! Pasti selama tinggal sendirian dia merasa repot untuk membagi waktu antara berkerja dan membersihkan rumah.

Setidaknya aku bisa berguna, tidak hanya duduk diam sambil menunggu Sasori pulang bekerja.

Akupun memulai perkerjaanku membersihkan rumah. Aku memulai dari menyapu seluruh ruangan di rumah yang cukup luas ini. Lalu melanjutkan dengan mengepel lantai, mengelap jendela yang berdebu dan membereskan barang-barang yang berantakan.

Haah melelahkan juga ya membersihkan rumah Sasori ini. Ternyata banyak sekali debu diseluruh ruangan. Rumah ini seperti rumah tak berpenghuni, maklumi saja. Sasori kan seorang laki-laki, dan membersihkan rumah seharusnya bukanlah pekerjaanya, sedangkan yang seharusnya membersihkan rumah adalah perempuan.

Badan kayuku terasa agak lelah, akupun memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak sambil menunggu kepulangan Sasori.

"Tadaima!" tiba-tiba kudengar suara Sasori memberi salam, akupun lekas menuju tempatku semula.

-Cklek-

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka, Sasori pun pergi menuju ketempatku dengan senyuman Hangat yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi kesukaanku.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Aku pulang" tetap dengan senyumnya dia membelai surai merah jambuku dengan lembut, aku senang dia memanggilku dengan sufiks chan.

"Kau tahu? Tadi ditempat kerja sangat melelahkan, saat aku sedang istirahat aku jadi teringat padamu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Semoga begitu" ujarnya lagi.

Wah aku senang dia teringat padaku, asal kau tahu saja Sasori-kun aku juga slalu teringat padamu saat kau sedang pergi bekerja.

"Aku ingin sekali membuatmu menjadi manusia" ujarnya tiba-tiba yang membuatku tersentak kaget, untung saja ia tak merasakan pergerakan apapun dari diriku. Lagi-lagi ia membahas tentang manusia.

Asal kau tahu saja Sasori-kun, aku juga ingin sekali menjadi manusia seperti yang kau harapkan.

"Tapi jika memang kau tak bisa, aku tetap akan sangat menyayangimu" tuturnya lembut. Aku terharu akan ucapannya padaku. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu Sasori-kun. Bahkan aku menyayangimu melebihi kau menyayangiku.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasori pun beranjak ke tempat tidurnya untuk segera tidur. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan.

Setelah membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur empuknya itu dia berkata

"Oyasumi, Sakura-chan"

'Oyasumi, Sasori-kun' balasku dalam hati sambil sedikit menaikkan ujung bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Sasori-kun sudah benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya, akupun melihat keadaannya. Dia sedang tertidur lelap tanpa selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Padahal menurutku suhu udara saat ini sedang dingin-dinginnya.

Akupun mengambil sebuah selimut berwarna coklat muda dari dalam lemari pakaian Sasori-kun, dan langsung menyelimuti sang Pemilikku itu dengan perlahan agar tak mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

Ia tertidur dengan sangat pulas layaknya seorang anak kecil, sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan.

Akupun duduk disamping tempat tidurnya, sambil melihat wajah tenang Sasori saat tertidur. Akupun menyentuh helai-helai merah bata rambutnya pelan-takut jika akan mengganggu tidurnya.

Menyentuh pipinya yang lembut, tidak seperti pipiku yang kaku.

Akupun menghela nafas berat, Kami-sama aku ingin menjadi seorang manusia yang bisa berguna untuk Sasori-kun nantinya, bukannya aku tidak bersyukur atas apa yang telah kau berikan padaku, aku sangat berterimakasih karna kau tlah menciptakan ku menjadi boneka kayu yang dibuat oleh Sasori-kun.

Karena Engkau lah aku bisa bertemu dengannya, menatapnya saat tertidur seperti ini dan membuatku merasakan suatu perasaan yang tak dapat aku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Tetapi aku mohon.. aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang manusia seperti Sasori-kun, dan membuatnya tak lagi merasakan kesepian seperti yang selama ini telah dirasakannya.

Melepaskan sentuhan tanganku dari wajahnya, akupun kembali ketempat awalku dan menunggu sampai sang fajar menampakkan dirinya di langit pagi.

"Sakura-chan?" sapanya aneh saat melihatku, dia pun perlahan mendekat kearah tempatku.

Aku hanya terdiam seperti biasa, tak membalas kata-katanya seperti biasa. Namun hanya memandang matanya juga seperti biasa.

"Kau ini Sakura-chan milikku kan?" dia bertanya lagi, yang membuatku bingung. Dia menyentuh kedua belah pipiku dengan kedua telapak tangan miliknya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, nona" paksanya sekali lagi sambil memandang tajam kearah mataku. Aku yang merasa aneh dengan pandangan matanya padaku pun melirik sekilas kearah tanganku.

Hah? Tanganku? Kemana tangan kayuku? Hei! Tanganku! Tangan manusia! Ini tangan manusia! Aku manusia! Aku ulangi, aku **manusia**!

"Hallo, nona? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori lagi yang merasa aneh karena aku tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sasori-kun?" panggilku ragu, aku terkejut sepatah kata tersebut sukses meluncur dari bibirku.

"Ya, aku Sasori. Apakah kau Sakura-ku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan mata menyelidik.

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai tanda aku merespon pertanyaannya dengan jawaban 'ya'.

"Sakura-chan! Mengapa kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia?" tanyanya bingung sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, yang membuat wajah imutnya menjadi semakin imut.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, Sasori-kun" ujarku ragu sambil memainkan jari-jari tanganku yang semulanya kayu sekarang menjadi jari-jari manusia seperti milik Sasori-kun.

Sasori tersenyum hangat padaku yang berhasil membuat kumerasa pipiku memanas.

Mungkin Sasori-kun melihat pipiku memanas, dia langsung mengeluarkan Seringai yang mampu membuat wajah ku lebih memerah dan jantungku yang berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat.

"Kenapa pipimu memerah hmm?" ujar Sasori menggodaku.

"Ti-tidak kok!" balasku sambil menggembungkan pipiku dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Kau manis sekali Sakura-chan" ujarnya tersenyum hangat lagi dan mengacak-ngacak rambut halusku.

Kami-sama mengabulkan permintaanku..

Arigatou Kami-sama, kau telah membuatku menjadi manusia..

Flashback : Off

...

_16 Maret 2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ini sudah 1 tahun semenjak aku dibuat oleh Sasori-kun.._

_Aku sekarang telah menjadi manusia.._

_Aku sekarang bisa selalu bersamanya, memeluknya seperti yang dulu kuinginkan.._

_Menghiburnya saat ia bersedih hati.._

_Dan bercanda tawa dengannya.._

_Sekarang aku tahu apa nama perasaan yang selama ini kurasakan terhadap Sasori-kun._

_Kata sahabat baruku yang bernama Yamanaka Ino, perasaan itu adalah 'Cinta'_

_Aku mencintai Sasori-kun, dan akan slalu begitu.._

_Kata Sasori-kun dia juga sangat mencintaiku.._

_Dan katanya lagi, aku adalah kekasihnya, walau aku tak mengerti apa itu kekasih, aku bahagia asal bisa slalu bersamanya.._

_..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

=FIN=

Apa apaan ini? =,=v #getok kepala sendiri.

Maaf banget akhirnya aneh kayak gini dan sangat tidak dapat dimengerti #pundung dipojokan

Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat cerita ini menjadi lebih panjang lagi, tetapi saya gak punya ideee!..

Jadinya saya buat aja deh Saku dapat keajaiban lalu ia menjadi manusia secara tiba-tiba.. #digebukin

Padahal setiap malam pasti saya akan membayangkan bagaimana cerita fict ini nantinya..

Tetapi semua yang sudah saya bayangkan tersebut, sekalipun tidak pernah saya masukkan ke dalam cerita ini! #bayangan yang sia-sia

Padahal pas mau hidupin laptop pasti semangat banget tuh mau nulis ini cerita..

Tapi sesudah mau ngetik, eh idenya malah kabur semua.. #nangis guling-guling

Ya sudah lah, maaf tentang bacotan saya yang terlalu panjang..

Kalau ada yang mau ngasih ide, saran, atau pujian #ngarep.

Langsung aja ya!

R`E`V`I`E`W!

Terimakasih..

_milkyways99_


End file.
